A printing press that has both printing units for newspaper printing and a printing unit for printing semi-commercial products is known from DE 102 38 010 A1. Production is performed on a shared folding unit, which has a newspaper folder and an illustration folder.
WO 2004/024448 A1 describes a printing press having a plurality of printing units, at least one dryer and one folding unit. Printing units are arranged side by side, in terms of the axial direction of their cylinders. A web path from the printing units to a former assembly, which former assembly has three fold formers side by side, has a 90° turn that projects into a horizontal plane.
In WO 03/031182 A1, there is described a printing press with a plurality of printing towers for printing newspaper products. The printing towers of this printing press are arranged in a machine alignment that is perpendicular to the axial direction of their printing group cylinders, so that the printing press is configured as a so-called linear machine. A lead-in direction to fold formers of a former assembly, which is assigned in straight-line travel, also extends along, or at least parallel to, the machine alignment.
Two printing machine lines, each with a plurality of printing groups, which are arranged side by side and through which a web passes in sequence, is known from DE 40 12 396 A1. Auxiliary devices of the one printing press can be used by transferring the web to the other printing press.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,506 A there is described a printing press having a plurality of printing groups, which are arranged side by side, and an aligned former assembly. From printing groups that are offset 90° from the first machine alignment, partial webs that have been printed in a multicolor process are fed to the former assembly of the first machine.
DE 20 2005 010 058 U1 and EP 16 83 634 A1 each show a printing press with two printing press subsystems. The printing press subsystems are differently configured such that webs of printing substrate can be printed in them, thus producing a varying number of printed pages.
DE 102 36 864 A1 discloses a printing press having a plurality of lines side by side. Each line has one printing unit, one dryer and one cooling roller assembly. After passing through the respective line, a web is turned 90° on a turning bar into a direction of transport. The turned web is fed to a former assembly that has three formers arranged side by side.
In the publication “Handbook of Print Media”; by Helmut Kipphan; Springer, 2000; pp 357 and 358, examples of printing presses or of printing press systems with combined heatset/coldset machine lines are presented.
The publication “Atlas of Newspaper and Illustration Printing”; by Alexander Braun; Polygraph, 1960, shows, on page 152, a printing press with a printing group that is four plates wide, and with a double-width former assembly with a folding unit arranged downstream from it. Webs that are one page wide and which have been printed by printing groups that are offset 90° from the first machine can be fed, from a cover or a supplemental machine, to the folding unit of the first-mentioned machine.